The shadow of a swordsmen
by Wee
Summary: The story of our beloved Glenn and his quest to gain his true form again...
1. The Beginning of Fire And Water

"I sit behind a computer screen and depict to you a story that will forever repeat itself in the back of my mind." -Wee  
  
  
  
  
  
A mysterious shadow rises from the darkness in a world he hasn't seen for seventeen years. Seventeen years of exile and loneliness craving for the revenge that his evil creator can satisfy. I mellow song playing in the back of his head, repeatedly driving him to insanity. He vowed just yesterday, again, the same as he had done so long ago after his final glimpse of Magus, the dark mage.  
  
He stepped from the open portal and on toward the living quarters of friends of the past that will help him on his quest, for vengeance and purity. He steps lightly, this valiant warrior, to his first destination the house of the only swordsman in his lifetime to match his own skill. Onward to the great Crono's, master of lightning and swordsmanship, the leader of his band, so long ago.  
  
Cresting a cliff of the forest where, he was dropped in this other time, he saw the homes of his friends, Crono, Lucca, scientist and master of Fire, and his beloved Queen's descendant, Marle, princess and master of Water. Though he may not meet his friends all on this trip but he knew someday, sometime, he will see all of them again..  
  
So onward he marched to the footsteps of Lucca's house, on its lone island in the vast sea of their world. He sheathed the Masamune and knocked, while fixing his armor to look presentable to his friend. The door creaked and moaned, as it slowly swung open. Being anxious, and attempting to be calm, he spoke, "Would the mistress, Lucca, be about for myself to speak with."  
  
Lucca's father knew that a new challenge was amiss for his daughter and her strong willed friends, but he continued to yell for her. Followed by turning and asking Glenn to come in.  
  
Replying, "I shall wait here, because a warrior always stands firm against any obstacle whether beast or weather, but I thank thee for your generosity."  
  
Just as Glenn finished his statement, Lucca sped down the stares at the thought of seeing her friends again.  
  
As she reached the bottom her eyes widened with the joy of seeing her beloved amphibious friend right before her eyes.  
  
"Father that will be all."  
  
Her father replied, "Thank you Lucca," as he sped off to continue his newest experiment.  
  
Glenn turned as Lucca shut the door as she begin to sputter off information about her newest experiment to Glenn, who new nothing of science.  
  
"Lucca. Let us walk. I must speak with you about my quest at hand, my lady."  
  
"You know I hate being referred to in such terms. We are friends, so let us address each other as so. So what have you been doing after the last seven years? I want to hear every detail about the king, queen, the chancellor, and you, of course!"  
  
"I am sorry, but I have pressing matters to attend to in the near future, and I have no time for small talk. I need to request your assistance."  
  
"Yes, anything."  
  
"I need the gate key as to which we traveled through time to reach the end where I might start my search for the Mage that has forced me into becoming as I today."  
  
"Well.I believe Crono has our gate key. After the departure of all of our friends to there respective times, we had an incident where we had to chase his mother and his cats through time to bring them back. So, if that is why you have come I will then redirect you to, our friend Crono's home in town."  
  
Glenn replied with, "I thank you with my entire heart. I shall come more often to this time to visit with you and the other friends I have made in this time. I shall be moving on now. I have much to do, and I wish to get my quest done quickly, " as he hugged his friend and jumped off down the beach toward town, the next destination on his quest. 


	2. The Search For a Long Lost Friend

. . . .After a night of pleasant sleep and splendor, Glenn awoke with a destined determination on my face that would rival even Crono's. He awoke to the sound of Imps playing in the forest near his bedroll . . . .  
  
~Now to the story at hand~  
  
A yet again stood at the door of a life long friend even closer to me than the last. The only man that ever, and to my knowledge now, will ever compare to my skill in swordsmanship. As I knocked the thought of his blazing red hair and face ran through my eyes as if it repeated itself a million times. The door swung open and standing there was his beautiful mother.  
  
"Oh dear, what a surprise. It has been to long Mr. Glenn. What may I do for you in such a grand morning."  
  
"Well Ma'am, I am seeking a chance at speaking to thy son, Crono. May he be awake at this early morning hour, so as to allow myself to do so?"  
  
"I'm sorry Glenn, but he is right now at the castle with his friend Marle, if it isn't urgent then may I ask you to stay for a cup of fresh tea?"  
  
"I am sorry, but I can not except thy humble request, Ma'am, I must push on to find the item I am looking for."  
  
Glenn started to thank Crono's mother again as the door shut and he heard another goodbye. This is taking to long. I must hurry to find Crono and the Gate Key before I lose too much time.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
After a long walk, he came upon the castle that he helped protect for many long years in the past  
  
  
  
~~  
  
As waves were exchanged with guards that stood their posts, outside the castle, as I walked to the throne room. Up many a flight of stairs and finally upon the king I came.  
  
"Well, Glenn, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you my fine friend?"  
  
"Sir, if I may inquire, have you seen my beloved friend in the castle lately?"  
  
"Actually, no I have not, but you can inquire my daughter Marle. She always seems to be doing things with him lately. If you use the staircase over to my right you can inquire her. I don't believe she has left her room yet this beautiful morn."  
  
Replied Glenn, "Thank you much, Sir. If not to overstay my welcome, I shall be running along now," as he walked over to the staircase where the king had directed him. 


	3. Quite A Surprise!

I walked and walked up the grand staircase in the tower, wondering when it would end. Finally, after climbing the entire staircase I saw a sign, a sort of comic relief, stating "Welcome to Princess Marle's quarters, you have just climbed 327 stairs". I guess it could be thought of as funny but definitely didn't agree at first encounter with it. Something Marle would think is hilarious, no doubt. She was always carefree and funny like that.  
  
I walked to the doorway, which was guarded by two of the king's best guards. I opened the door and to my great surprise I see Crono lying in bed with Marle, both smiling. Most likely thinking of something I would rather not get into here.  
  
The image on Marle's face was pure surprise, a keeper, no doubt. I stood in the room, while attempting to keep my composure, while I waited for them to cover themselves before I said a word.  
  
After a long wait, I stood firmly and greeted my friends. "I greet thee both." Turning to Marle, " Have I come at a bad time, my lady," and still attempting to keep from bursting out in laugher.  
  
"Actually we were done, my friend. Wow! What a surprise. It has been to long. Much has happened since your departure to your time. Since then Crono and I have been married and have two children."  
  
"I would love to stay, but I have something urgent to request of Crono."  
  
"And what might that be, my friend?"  
  
"I have come to your time to ask thee, a favor. I request to obtain the Gate of which to travel through time."  
  
"Well if that was all, it should be in my bag, on the table. Go ahead and grab it and then we shall talk further."  
  
I followed to walk to the table to which he points, and thought to myself as I glanced at the sacred Rainbow sword, "One day, beautiful blade, you will hopefully fight for justice aside my blade, once again." After much rummaging I dug out the sacred item of which I had been searching. After lifting it I placed onto my belt. As I started to back up, I stated that I needed to hurry on my way and followed to go on my way.  
  
As the door shut, Marle exclaimed, "Come back when your quest is complete and we shall talk. Speak nothing of this to my father!!!"  
  
~~  
  
  
  
I hurried out of the castle and back to the resting place, in the south forest, of my rainbow helm, of which I left hidden in this time in case of emergencies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How do yall like it? I have had this idea for quite some time but never wrote it on paper. R + R. I love constructive criticism. Email with comments at g34@sjnma.org  
  
Thanx ~ Wee 


	4. A Metal Gate and a Room Adorned With A S...

"Ah Yes, My helm. Seen much have you and I," says Glenn as he fits the helm to his head, "We will yet again fight together.  
  
As I started the long walk to the portal gate, I began to think about what might be ahead of me and where I should head next. I finally decided to head to the end of time to see the Guru of Time, and the God of War, to see if they have seen my enemy, Magus, since the Day of Lavos.  
  
~~  
  
Glenn says, "Now to activate the Gate Key," as he walks up to the location of the portal. "I just need to turn this to 'End Of Time' and now hit the activate button." I giant gust of wind comes blanketing over the mountain as the portal opens. I stepped in.  
  
~~  
  
I had forgotten how beautiful the flowing colors are from within these portals. I swirl of purples and blues, so beautiful. I believe I will capture this beautiful color within something when I find time. I believe in a Talisman, but back to the task at hand, because I have almost arrived my destination.  
  
~~  
  
I stood and blinked while my eyes and nose adjusted to the darkness and mold smell of this place. I peered around looking for a sign or clue of where I was. The memories of my past adventures, flooding back to me in one glob of unorganized images. Everything slowly pieced itself together like I had remembered it. I stepped through the gate, with eyes wide open, looking for my friend, and mentor, The Guru. He was sitting in the same place he always did, sleeping, leaning against the lamppost in the middle of his small room. He turned to look as the gate creaked shut behind me.  
  
"Frog, oh what a joy to be seeing you here again. What brings you here, my friend?"  
  
"I had a question, friend."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Since the Day of Lavos, seven years ago, have you seen the Dark Mage, Magus?"  
  
"Actually. I saw him not to long ago. I believe you may find him in 12,000 BC. He came storming through, mumbling about finding, Schala and his cat, but you mat want to verify that with my friend in the next room."  
  
"Oh yes, oh shall like to speak to The God of War before I, yet again, depart. I believe I shall do so right now."  
  
I walked to the heavy looking brown wooden door. It was now adorned with a small piece of wood painted with the words "The God of War, Spekkio!" in dripping red paint. The door creaked as I inched it open . . . . 


End file.
